The Warrior who Held the Galaxy
by penpai
Summary: Galaxykit is just a simple kit. Well, she appears that way. Instead, she is a cat riddled with a blind anger towards her father, Oaktalon, and a biting jealousy for her sister, Silentkit. On this epic journey, this tiny kitten grows into a mature adult, and discovers both the pains and wonders of living life. Join her in PineClan on her quest of hurt, action, drama, and romance.
1. Family Affairs & Nightmares

**Hey guys. I've recently gotten back into writing, and I'm actually going to stick with this. I've plotted out the entirety of this story, and I have great plans for it. c:**

**Anyways. I want to applogize for any misspellings in this, or horrible grammar issues. Also I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little depressing, but I promise it gets better! xD**

* * *

The annoyance was clear in his voice as a striped gray tabby fixed me with his cold amber eyes. "What did I tell you about leaving camp?" the tom growled, ears pinned against his head as he loomed over the tiny gray kit, me, sitting before him. The sun did its best to block out any light filtering towards me, causing the looming shape to appear even more horrendous and frightening that it should have been.

I hung my head in shame, turmoil and guilt bubbling into one giant emotion in my stomach. "Not to," I muttered with a quivering lip. _Owltalon is much more strict than mother was, _I thought sullenly as he continued to go on about Clan law and breaking the Warrior Code. I didn't understand why it was so important that I stayed in camp, anyways. He had always hated me, so wouldn't it be best if I got taken by a rouge or tromped on by a badger?

My pelt prickled uncomfortably at the thought, and a wave of anger hit me. Everything about my life had been unfair. My mother had been killed at a young age, leaving me to fend for myself against my disapproving father. And then... there was Silentkit, my sister that was perfect and always well respected. She was a tiny light in my life, granted, but that light was soon snuffed out by a jealous wave of hate that consumed every inch of my being.

With a roll of my eyes and a curl of my lips, I thought aloud, "If it were Silentkit you wouldn't even blink a disapproving eye at her." Oops, that was a huge mistake. I hadn't meant to say it aloud, it had just... slipped out. And as soon as those words had in fact slipped out, I found myself trying to grasp at it and pull them back into nonexistence.

Because not only did the infuriated look on my father grow, but my sister Silentkit had also listened in on that line. And as she heard the words that had slipped, the light gray she-kit began to scamper away, and guilt riddled all through me for a second time that day.

The thought of little Silentkit crying just broke my heart, but I was much to proud to say sorry or admit my wrongs. It wasn't my fault she was perfect and I was not. Again, the jealousy burned like a tiny fire igniting inside of me. _Why couldn't I just have a normal relationship with my family like everyone else? _I thought bitterly.

Oaktalon let out a hiss, ears flattening as he turned around to stomp after his precious little daughter. But, before he moved another pawstep he called with a stinging remark over his shoulder; "I wish I'd never been stuck with a daughter like you," and stormed out after Silentkit.

Of course he would say that, I had always known he didn't like her to begin with. Pain instantly gripped my heart like two icy talons; a very familiar feeling I had learned to cope with. Why did it matter what he thought, anyways? He was nothing to me... wasn't he? I turned her head ever so slightly, trying to hide the quivering lip that had started to grow puffy from my teeth piercing into it. I hadn't even noticed I had been doing that until the salty tasted of blood spread through my mouth.

Slowly, I stood and unfurled my legs that had cramped up from sitting for so long. A breath escaped my mouth, a tiny one that struck up a cloud. The air was chilly; hinting at the first signs of Leaf-bare. The snowfall was evident as the clouds grew heavy and gray. Silently, I pushed my way into the cozy atmosphere of the Nursery and curled up at the back, far away from all the other sleeping bodies. I wouldn't risk having Timberkit see me like this, or Silentkit coming to her nest to find me sleeping there.

The snow had started to fall by the time I reached the corner and nestled in, peeking through the thicket walls to watch the snow gradually build up from the ground. Soon, my view of the forest was obscured by white and I let out a sigh. Closing my eyes as a few tears began to worm their way to the corners, I closed them and let the lulling sound of the cold winds slip me into an unconscious and very vivid memory.

* * *

_It was a rainy evening that day. Mist curled around the sullen and dimly lit forest as a lone shape ushered me through the dense forest. It was my first expedition, and it was the best thing to happen to me yet. But as soon as that dream had started, it vanished with my mother bringing up the subject of my father, Owltalon._

_"He doesn't mean it," murmured the soft voice of a beautiful gray she-cat with tender and loving cerulean eyes. A smile graced her features; something that had always caused me to relax and calm down. It was contaious, and it coaxed an equally warm smile over my face. She shook her head and gave me a reassuring lick before adding, "Daddy's just upset, I'm sorry he takes it out on you."_

_"Daddy doesn't love me like he loves Silentkit," I murmured, staring at my paws with a glum look. My father had always hated me, and that was a known fact as well. Silentkit had always been his favorite, she was more easy going and kind. Whereas I was a rule breaker; a troublemaker. That's what he often called me, anyways._

_It caused me much grief because in all honesty all I wanted to do was please my father. Prove to him that I was worth being his child, prove to him that I deserved the love he gave only to Silentkit. And yet he was always staring at me with that cold stare, void of any warm feeling. A disapproving curl of his lip would show his distaste as I glanced over._

_A pained expression crossed my mothers beautiful face. I hated it when she didn't smile, I hated it when she was unhappy with something. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished just like that whilst leaving me to think if I imagined it. "He doesn't hate you, baby. He hates mommy," she soothed._

_Though she tried to sound genuine and convincing, I knew she was choking out that sentence. My father had never loved my mother, so it was always unclear to me about why he had even had kits. "Well he's stupid," I exclaimed with a snort. Then, I added to that statement with a loud yowl, "Ashblossom is the most beautiful and kind cat ever, so your stupid not to love her!"_

_"H-hush!" she cooed, though a horribly suppressed giggle escaped her mouth. Her giggle was like a glimpse of light, something that rarely pierced the dark forests of PineClan. She flashed me a smile then, and nuzzled my cheek with a loving purr. "Never change, baby girl. No matter what anyone tells you... no matter what you may think, you're perfect exactly the way you are," she sighed. "Your father is to dumb to see that."_

_A purely happy smile spread across my face at her words. I was perfect just the way I was, according to my mother. And that was all I had needed to hear at the moment. My mother loves me, and that is all that matters in the whole entire world. But hey, everything doesn't last according to the laws of StarClan. Because as soon as a little beam of happiness lit up that dim clearing, it was quickly snatched away by a cat shrouded in black._

_The mysterious scent washed over the two instantly, causing her mother's fur to bristle and her face to contort into a very unpleasant expression; which was unlike her. She was always so calm and collected, so kind and gentle. The thing that could cause her to react this way must have been very bad._

_Her fear scent washed over me in an instant and I knew something had to be up. That strange scent had triggered her now frantic state as she ushered me forward into running gate. Panic started to seep into my stomach at the wild look in her soft electric blue eyes. Her claws began to dig into the ground, a nervous aurora hanging around us now._

_"Mommy, whats wrong?" I asked in a trembling voice, my fur beginning to prickle and bristle up uneasily. All the light in that face had vanished, replaced with a steely determination that I had never seen on her face before. "W-what's going on?"_

_"We need to keep running sweetheart, something is very wrong," she meowed in a gasping, but soothing voice. Or I supposed she was trying to be soothing, trying not to let me panic. But it was too late for that, I was already panicking about the creature that crashed through thickets of brambles and bracken towards them._

_But soon, the crashing grew much farther than what it had once been. A worried expression had permanently worked its way upon my mothers face, and she then turned to fix me with a stare as we slowed to a halt. She gave a quick look around the small clearing, before fixing me with that striking stare of hers again._

_My lungs felt like they would burst, so I was glad to take a few deep breaths and calm my erratic heart beat. But even still the distant thump, thump, thump of the creature's paws came closer and closer. "Mommy what is it?" I cried, trembling from head to tail. "Whats chasing us? Is it bad?"_

_"Hush, little one," she soothed, a smile spread across her face as she licked my head. And the most strange thing happened, she began to trod away and came back with a clump of fowl smelling mud. Smearing it all over my pelt, I gagged and tried to shrink away._

_"Mom?" I asked, trying not to suffocate through the rank smell._

_"Very good, very good," I heard her mutter before she started to shove me backwards into a hollow looking log. Fixing me with a soft look upon her face, she leaned down to nuzzle my forehead; which was saying something because I was literally covered in dung. "I love you so much Galaxykit, it pangs me to do this," she murmured soothingly._

_"M-mom? Your scaring me," I cried now, trying to figure out why she was saying and doing such strange things. "Why are-" and I was cut off as her tail swept over my mouth. The stomping was getting louder now, closer. Ashblossom simply shook her ashen colored head._

_There was a look in her eyes as she swept her gaze over my frightened body one last time, before backing up into the dark forest clearing. "Whatever you do, you mustn't show yourself, got it?" she said in a demanding voice, which almost scared me. And then, in a softer tone, she added a hushed, "Goodbye my love," to no one in particular. Why had she gave me that look? A sharp pain stabbed at my gut as I watched her turn slowly to face the now very loud thrumming sound of paws against earth. She was coming back... right? I tried my best to convince myself she would be coming back. But her goodbye was to sincere sounding, and yet too surreal for me to wrap my head around._

_An icy claw worked its way up my spine as I saw heard the thrumming stop. A chilling silence filled the air, hanging over the entire forest. It was as if everything was holding its breath in anticipation as it waited for the next horrible events to unfold. The silence was almost suffocating, my heart practically throwing itself against my ribcage as I desperately listened for a sound to finally poke its way into the silence._

_And finally, it came. But it wasn't something I wanted to hear. My throat felt as dry as the sandy shores of OceanClan as I began to listen to the cold and manipulative sounding voice work its magic. It drifted softly, as if carried on a breeze. And the worst thing was, it was strangely calm for the chaotic looking tom holding it in his grasp._

_"Ashblossom... what a surprise to catch you hear... and so alone," he seemed to snort, eying the clearing with piercing green eyes. That was the only defining thing she could really see, in all honesty. His pelt was shrouded in darkness, shape illuminated and silhouetted by the moonlight filtering through a gap in the trees. A spotlight for a moment to scare my life forever, how perfect._

_"I didn't think you'd come all this way just to visit little old me," she growled, her fur beginning to rise along her petite and slender frame. Even in a state of fear and hostility, she still was able to hold a sort of regal appeal to her. She would forever remain the most radiant star to me._

_"Cut the dung, darling. You know why I'm here," the tom snarled, lips curling over a nice row of sparkling white pointed teeth. It was evident where this was leading, but I watched in horror nevertheless, my eyes pinned to the scene and drinking in every word._

_"To kill me," she simply stated._

_What? Had I heard wrong? Panic began to seep through ever inch of my bone and a cry began to build up in the back of my throat. Kill Ashblossom? But who and what would do such a thing, and why! It was preposterous, it was outrageous! But her mother's guess was only confirmed by a smirk and a low snigger from the mysterious tom._

_And in that instant the events that had been building up, the moment that the forest had simultaneously held its breath for poured over and began to unfurl itself. His darkened and mysterious pelt launched out at my elegant mother striking her down into the shadows and pinning her with a full set of dangerous looking claws. I caught a glimpse of part of his face, which had been brutally mauled. By what creature, I didn't know. But whatever had caused it must have been horrible._

_I wanted to help, I really did. But my limbs seemed to have been stuck there in the crouching position; I was simply put petrified with fear. Not even the cry that had been building itself up was able to escape, only a silent scream came out of my mouth as I watched in horror. I felt a hot liquid begin to settle uncomofrtably at the pit of my stomach, churning all around and stirring itself. Whether it was anger, or pure hatred, she couldn't tell. But she was both angry and spiteful at the tom who was pinning her mother down._

_My mothers blood began to spread across the floor and into the moonlight, straining the rough and tousled looking grass with crimson. "Do you know how long I've awaited to see you like this? To feel your heart beat slowly begin to fade?" the tom chuckled coldly._

_"Ever since you pranced off with that stupid PineClan tom. It wasn't fair. you were supposed to be mine, all mine. And yet you chose to leave OceanClan pregnant with my child. My. Child," he snarled. The tom's face that wasn't covered by the shadows contorted with a look of anger and displeasure. "I don't even know who he or she is, or what they even look like!" he spat._

_I heard a strangled cough, my mother trying to speak. But a gurgling soon took the hoarse noise's place and she struggled against him feebly. "Hfffffgurgle. Hffffffffffspitgurgle," she seemed to say. And then, she convulsed and managed to squeeze out, "You'll... never... see..." before her words died into more gurgling._

_I watched as her body stopped twitching. I wanted to desperately run out, but my mothers command rang clear in my head. I watched as the tom's grip loosened, and a pleased growl vibrated from the darkness. Turning his unconcealed scarred and misshapen face back into the shadows. And just like that, he began to vanish the way he had come, leaving behind a pair of bloody paws._

_I waited, holding my breath to make sure he wouldn't hear my breathing, or silent sobs. And when the coast was clear, I slowly crept out of the log and crawled over to my mothers still and lifeless body. "Mom... mommy?" I asked uncertainty, a small inkling of hope seeping its way into my heart._

_But soon that inkling vanished, wrung out of my heart as it was twisted in pain and sorrow. She looked absolutely horrible. Her fur was ruffled, scratches marked her body... and worst of all, her own blood had started to harden upon her milky ashen gray fur. I let out muffled cries now, pressing my face into her quickly fading warmth. Her sweet scent bathed over me, which was also accompanied with a milky scent that was probably due to her nursing me and my sister._

_"You can't leave me. Daddy doesn't love me, only you do!" I cried desperately, clawing at the ground with anger and sadness. "Mommy! Mommy please wake up!" I pleaded. But as much as my heart wishes she would simply rise to her paws and say "Tadaa, I was only joking!", it didn't happen. A certain anger burned its way into my tummy and I burrowed deeper into her sweet scented fur._

_The darkness bent around that clearing, humming with a sad silence as it seemed to watch me cry over my dead mothers body. Already, a pale dome of orange had begun to seep into the sky as the forest welcomed a new dim light into it. Time seemed to pass quickly when grieving for a dead one... didn't it?_

_A rocking began to overtake my body, and I looked up with confused and sad amber eyes. What was that rocking motion? It most certainty wasn't what was it? And as soon as the rocking started, a terrifying boom echoed through the forest. "Galaxykit," it seemed to call softly. And then, with a more demanding and persistence to it, "Galaxykit! Galaxykit!"_

And letting out a gasp, I woke with a start as I gazed wildly around for the culprit calling my name repeatedly and rocking my body back and forth.

* * *

**The end. Tell me what you think, please, I would like all the helpful critiques I can get! 3**


	2. A Game & Strange Eyes

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've run into a block, but hey! Here I am uploading something. Some nice CC is always appreciated as well, guys. c;**

**I would also like to point out that I'm sorry if Galaxy seems whiny and stuff at the moment. That's how her character starts out at the beginning - whiny and self loathing. Then something happens and she begins to shape herself into a much more independent character. You'll see.  
**

* * *

Agitation filtered through my gaze as my eyes slowly opened to lay upon a familiar set of green eyes staring down at me. A tiny breath escaped my chest as I gazed with a transfixed stare at the refreshing green pools in which were supposedly eyes, not even noticing the odd stare they were giving. I felt as if I were being pulled into those luminescent depths of vivid green colors, as if the entire world were made of that single color.

"Erm.. Galaxykit? Earth to Galaxykit," the tom-kit meowed, shaking a paw in front of my dumb expression as a smirk spread across his charmingly impish face. His fur, a russet color flecked with darker russet and a white tipped paw, ruffled up against the night air as it snaked its way into the den.

Embarrassment spread from my tail to ear tips as I gazed up at him, fur flushing with heat. "O-oh! Sorry, Timberkit, I was just... having a nightmare," I stated to my friend and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My legs stretched out to cure the aching in my limbs. Or was that just my overactive imagination? Maybe I was sick? Why was I suddenly self conscious of my pelt?

"One of those again?" he mewed in concern, whisking me from my thoughts and nosing my ears in that worried fashion he always does. Timberkit was one who concerned himself in the well-being of others, even if it made him so easy to fall for. But he paid no attention to my sheepish and embarrassed expression. Instead of pulling away, he pressed a paw to my head and let out a _tsking_ noise. "You'll catch a fever if you stress out too much. How about we take a nighttime stroll to cool you down?"

I hadn't noticed my body was practically radiating heat, but it was probably for a different reason than what he was thinking. "O-okay..." I mumbled and my face contorted to an uncomfortable expression. I hated being alone with him, because I usually acted all goofy and clumsy, which tended to mess things up. "How high is the moon, anyways?" I asked tentatively.

I saw him pause for a moment as we picked our way out of the den; and a notable awkward shuffle past Silentkit sleeping soundly in her nest. The tiny peek at Silentkit from Timberkit's green eyes sent a little squeeze to my heart... but I quickly dismissed it. _He wasn't peaking at her, he just looked over at the wrong time, _I tried to convince myself. Though to no avail as I started to wonder more over the subject.

Though my heart still felt heavy. Was he hoping he would take a walk with her instead of me? Was I so weird that he wouldn't want to hang out with his best friend? My expression turned pained and I looked at my paws angrily. I hated doubting myself but.. it came so naturally, and I couldn't help it. Especially when my sister was involved, the little miss perfect.

"I believe it will be dawn soon," he finally replied as we pulled our way into the open night air. A cold wind had picked itself up, working its chill throughout the forest and giving a notable Leaf-fall air about it. Soon the ripe green forest would be dying all around everyone. It caused a sad feeling to squeeze my guts again. Everything lovely always had to die for some odd reason.

I turned to look up at the sky and was able to tell the time myself now. The moon had worked its way across the sky as I had slept and dreamed of... well, best not to uncover that suppressed memory, for the second time that night especially. This walk was supposed to calm me.

The stars seemed to twinkle and wink, giving the cold night air a sense of serenity and peace. Something that I had craved so much for a very long time. Just a nice, quiet night to keep all to myself. Well, not to myself specifically. Timberkit was with me... sharing a moment with me...

"Did you have the same nightmare...?" he asked, turning his sharp mint green eyes on me. His question jerked me out of my thoughts once again... only to push me back into the frantic ba-dum ba-dum of my little heart. I could hear my ribcage screaming at me to calm down... but how could I when butterflies automatically appeared every time he was near.

I swear, every time he looks at me, its like he can read my mind or his eyes pierce into my soul. Its unnerving. "Yeah... the one about my mom, I mean. I don't know why it keeps recurring. I'm sick of watching her die over and over," I choked out, unsure whether I was about to cry or shrivel up on the spot. This walk wasn't helping, it seemed.

"I'm so sorry, Galaxykit," he murmured, pressing his nose to my ear a second time that night and sending waves of electricity zipping up and down my spine. Never mind my original thought, I was doing brilliantly.

And then it lead to even more things. It was so like me to wander over the silly subject as I began to desperately think, _was I the only one to feel like that when he touched me? Did he feel like that as well?_ Worry ceased a hold of my expression, distorting it in a dizzying array of emotions.

I pulled away gently so the electricity would stop racing through my veins. My heart was pounding in my ears; my pelt felt as if it had been soaked overnight in a pit of fire. But I forced calm to seep through me and instead offered Timberkit a smile. "Its fine, really. Nothing I can't handle." _Lies_, a voice hissed in me head. However I'd learned to push that nagging voice to the back of my mind.

Timberkit held a look of uncertainty as he gazed at me with those pinning eyes, and I was relieved when he decided not to push it. I swear if he tried to comfort me anymore, I might melt into a gooey puddle of oozing emotions. And that wouldn't help either of us.

As I was contemplating whether I would make a nice looking goop, Timberkit had taken the liberty of standing up full height and flashing me a wide and warmly inviting smile. "How about we go out for a little expedition while the sun hasn't risen?" he asked with a hint of mischief.

Now that had really caused me to rise to my feet at a mind whirling rate, leaving me feeling a bit light-headed and woozy. Though after the effects began to ebb away, I flashed the older tom-kit a smile and began to walk along the shadows and silently picked my way towards the enticing tunnel entrance that led the way out of camp. "Well, what are you waiting for, slow poke?" I teased.

I saw a smile slip across his handsome face as he rose to his paws and padded after me. The playful hunch in his posture already told me before it happened as he swept a paw in my direction. I ducked my head with a snort and gave him an equally playful gaze.

"You wanna play at that game, huh?" I challenged with a hiss. My back arched as I readied to leap forward, and said with an excited meow, "Then catch me if you can!" And with that I spurred my paws into action and disappeared through the tunnel of ferns leading into the big green forest. The leaves used to be a fresh green color, but now all that remained were a few bare patches of brown and golden. All the other ones were littered over the forest floor.

My breaths came in short gasps as I raced ahead of the tom with a joyous smile spread over my gray maw. Everything was but a blur before my eyes. It just felt so nice to stretch my feet, to feel the dirt be scraped up by my claws as I propelled myself forward at a speed all my own. It was a magical feeling. It made me feel as if I had sprouted a pair of wings, lifting off from the world and forgetting everything else.

Though the tether that yanked me down as a bit scary. The greenery started to look less familiar as I sped on, less friendly. My sprint slowed to a run... then to a trot... and finally I came to halt altogether. Where was I? And why couldn't I hear Timberkit's familiar paw pads behind me? I could already feel a cold panic worming its way into my stomach.

My heart began to race at a spectacular speed as I looked around wildly. My stomach squeezed and churned as I looked all around me for any sign of where I was. But as much as I searched, I knew for sure that I had gotten lost. So my only option was to call for help. It made me feel so useless, but the fear that had set in was only starting to grow. Forget feeling useless, I just wanted to find Timberkit and get out of this area _fast_.

"Timberkit?" my voice squeaked pathetically. I hated feeling so small and pathetic, but now the fear trumped everything else. Nervousness began to make my neck fur raise as my eyes darted around frantically. It felt as if every inch of my body were burning up, as if multiple pairs of eyes were signaling in on me.

I heard a rustle to my left and my fur spiked up. My amber eyes stretched wide as I held my breath and waited. The memory of that nightmare was still fresh on my mind, and even stronger fear pulsated through me. "T-Timberkit...?" I asked again with a much more scared and low voice. Was the Warrior with the crescent-shaped scar coming back to finish me off?

I could start to feel the burning and vile sensation of stomach bile creep up the back of my throat. I felt sick now as my world spun around me. It tilted and dipped as the rustling grew louder. My first instinct was to run, but for some reason my limbs had iced over and I could only stand there and listen as the rustling grew louder and louder.

Finally I caught a glimpse of a speckled pelt... or pattern. It wasn't in fact the russet pelt of Timberkit. That plunged my nerves into even more chaos as I watched the rustling come to a halt. Two big yellow eyes peeled open at me. Not mint green. This was not good. "Timberkit!" I cried louder and more desperately.

At my shrill shriek, the eyes jerked and just as quickly as the shape had appeared, it seemed to vanish. My eyes widened and I backed up. But my rump bumped into something solid and furry, which caused me to whip around to slash my claws through some strands of fur. I could tell my claws hadn't met skin, but at least they had backed off.

But relief caused my legs to buckle and my heart to practically leap out of my chest when I heard a familiar voice grumble, "Woah, there! Galaxykit! It's just me, calm down!"

My eyes opened hesitantly at first, but then finally I came face to face with Timberkit. I could feel the wet feeling of tears slipping down my fuzzy cheeks as I rambled, "I was so scared! Why didn't you come sooner!"

I snapped. I didn't exactly mean to get angry or upset with him... I was honestly glad to see him. But that was just my way of dealing with what had happened. The relief was stronger than the anger so it dissipated almost as soon as I felt it. Now I was only crying a blubbering nonsense, lecturing him to never leave me again.

The bigger kitten's green eyes widened and he pressed against my flank. "Great StarClan, Galaxykit. I'm glad I moved out of the way in time, or else I would have been crow-food," the tom-kit joked to lighten my tense mood. And it worked, because he always knew the right things to say to calm my erratic state.

It felt good to know he was there and I was safe. And the vibrations of his deeper voice sent a shiver down my spine. I liked spending time with Timberkit... it always made my heart skip a beat when I saw him.. or even thought of him for StarClans sake. Was I sick? That only caused more frantic thoughts to manifest in my head as I stared up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Come on. Your safe now, Galaxykit. Don't worry, I'm here," he soothed with a smile cast down at me. Soon my sniffles and sobs turned into little whimpering sounds as Timberkit began to soothe me some more. It just felt nice to be able to see someone, and especially if that someone was him.

And just like that, I didn't feel as afraid as I was anymore. A small smile spread across my face and I nodded with a little sigh. "I know. I just... something was out there and it really scared me. But... I'm glad that your here," I managed.

He gave me a smile and rose to his paws gingerly. "How about we head back to camp? We can play tag in the training grounds until dawn. Just the two of us," he tempted.

I copied him with a nod and followed after him through the forest with a much more serene and calm feeling. He was the only one that was able to make me feel so safe. It was as if his presence meant I could let go. My eyes flashed briefly as I bounded after him with a gleeful hop in my step, the previous danger all but forgotten. 

* * *

I found myself indeed playing tag and a bunch of other fun games with Timberkit until my limbs ached and my tail drooped. I felt weary and tired to the bone, with my belly touching the ground as I started to doze off. We were in the middle of hide-and-seek, and already three of the times I had to hide I'd dozed off. Well this was one of those times.

"Galaxykit," came the amused but slightly annoyed voice of Timberkit as he shook me awake.

"I-I'm up!" I half shouted, half mumbled in a slurred and sleepy voice while leaping to my paws. But instead of waking up to my stern father's jabbing paw inside my cozy nest... I was in the forest? My gaze laced with bewilderment until I spotted Timberkit sitting and staring at me. He gaze a roll of his eyes and I let out a gasp. "How long was I...?"

"Only for a bit. It's nearly sunrise though, and we should be heading back to camp before... anyone catches us," he meowed with a serious look on his already mature looking face. And by 'anyone', I knew he meant his father or mine. They would flay our pelts together if they found out we'd managed to sneak out.

Although having just been woken up, I snapped to full attention at the thought of getting punished for escaping and darted to the spot we normally used when sneaking out of camp. "Our Dads would kill us," I hissed, though the already known information wasn't of much help.

My body squirmed as I squeezed through the tiny entrance and into the camp. Already a few cats were stirring, but not enough to be serious. And so far, no one had spotted me or Timberkit's disappearance. That made me feel a little relieved, but I couldn't relax. I had to make it to my nest or that would be that. Maybe I would actually be held back from becoming an apprentice. That was enough to send a flurry of worry through my already anxious state.

I could feel the warm sun against my back as I crept towards the nursery with my tail tip flicking back and forth nervously. A breath of relief escaped my chest when my nest finally came into view. I could hear Timberkit's breath escape as well as I crawled into the mossy confines of my bed. I watched as Timberkit did the same.

My pelt burned as he glanced at me and smirked, gave me a wink, and then curled up in his own nest with his sibling. I smiled lightly and pushed my nose under my tail and let out a tired sigh. I was content, in a way. Though I did feel a stab of jealousy that he was curled up with his own family - while my sister slept with another. 

* * *

I awoke with a start. It was cold out, leaf-bare nipping through the gaps in the nursery. I turned slightly to get a better look around. Timberkit and everyone else was sleeping soundly. Then my eyes traveled to another shape and I almost had to stop myself. Silentkit was sleeping with Tigermist and her kits. Of course.

A pang of anger and hurt stabbed at my stomach. I knew I'd hurt my sisters feelings yesterday - and many other times to be frank - but openly sleeping with my father's new center of affection? I could feel the beginnings of tears burn my eyes.

Tigermist was pretty. She did hold a lot of mom's qualities, but she wasn't her. I knew my father just wanted to find someone to fill that gap in his heart, and that made me mad. Like I wasn't feeling hurt about it, especially since he replaced her so soon after her death. I stared a bit longer at the pale spotted she-cat.

But there wasn't any time for crying and pouting as a familiar head poked into the den to nuzzle the cream colored queen and then next the little kits curled at her belly. I averted my eyes and closed them in time. But I dared a peek to see him staring at me. Was that a disappointed snort he just made? I seemed to shrink lower as he veered away and left with three little bundles plus his new mate and Silentkit scampering after him.

All morning I lay awake in my nest, sifting through troubling thoughts in my already clouded mind. I was also half hoping Timberkit would wake and find me again. I smiled lightly at the thought. But I wasn't around to find out if it'd happen, because apparently I had other plans. I was still exhausted from the night before, and it wasn't long before the daydreaming turned into real dreams. Peaceful ones, this time.

* * *

**I'm sorry my stories are short. I'm trying to work on writing much more and being a little more descriptive but... this chapter was a bit of a rush. I did after all continue it after like... a few months. xD**

**Bleh. But yeah. I have the storyline and plot all scoped out, so I'm very proud of that.  
**


	3. Heartbreak & Confrontation

**AN: Heyo guys! n v n**  
**Sorry it's taking longer to upload stories. Thing's ave been happening and... bleh. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter though! I made sure to stuff it with fluffy feels and stuff. c:**

**R&amp;R please!  
**

* * *

Everything was white and cold. It hurt my eyes, causing a little headache to poke at the back of my head. A few moons had passed since that night with Timberkit, and ever since, we'd just grown closer and closer. I began to understand the little feelings that fluttered in my stomach every time he was near. It was much clearer than it was before. And much more intense.

The fuzzy feeling only grew and grew, until I was sure I'd drown in it. The butterflies that were trapped in my stomach seemed to threaten me. Thew grew a few new members every day. And great StarClan, the electricity that happened when he touched me. I shuddered at the thought and pulled myself back to reality.

My paws left little tracks in the snow as I padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Only another month until my apprentice ceremony, and I was already excited. Grabbing my own prey from the fresh-kill pile had been the most enthralling and proud moment of my life so far. Well, the first time anyways. I had done it more times after that, and it had been less enthralling each time. It didn't matter though, because I remembered the feeling so well.

When I reached the pile I chose a plump looking thrush and bit into it experimentally. It tasted stringy, but still felt good in my stomach as I scarfed it down. But when I saw Timberkit padding over, I immediately slowed my chewing and contemplated on offering to share. I wasn't full but that was besides the point. Before I could consciously make a decision, though, my mouth asked before my mind, "Wanna eat with me?" Typical. I had been blurting silly stuff like this for some time now.

Despite this, my heart sped up a bit and thrummed against my chest. It was easy to ignore now though, since it happened on a daily basis. I smiled genuinely and scooted over, patting the spot next to me invitingly. I saw him falter, his expression drawn, but he accepted and began to eat the thrush I had forgotten about.

We sat and ate in peace, as awkward as it would sound. Though it wasn't at all awkward. We'd grown accustomed to eating together in silence, with a few jokes and teases here and there. But after a few moments of peaceful silence he decided to break it. "I actually wanted to talk to you, to... ask you something," he began with a sort of stumble in his voice. Why did he sound so nervous?

My stomach did a flip-flop as I thought of many, many scenarios in my head. Maybe... I trailed off with my thoughts. It was impossible, but perhaps he was going to return those feelings? That had to be it, right? I mean, why else would he be acting so weird and different around me lately. That wouldn't be _so_ impossible, would it?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he cleared his throat, Apparently he'd asked but I had ignored him. I regained focus and fixed him with an expectant stare. I was prepared. But just as I thought I was ready, nothing could prepare me for what he said next. Nothing in the world of kit-crushing daydreams could have made me expect his question as he asked, "Its about Silentkit."

I felt as if I'd just been punched in the gut. Although I had been good at masking my feelings for a while now, I couldn't help the hurt expression that spread over my face. He knew how I felt about my sister... so why was he... after all those talks... after all that time...

Apparently he'd seen my expression because he trailed off and awkwardly shifted now. His gaze turned sharply away. Though that was a bad choice, because as I turned to follow it I spotted Silentkit playing with Tigermist's kits. As much as it hurt me, I needed to know why he cared so much anyways.

"What is it," I managed as I seemed to swallow a mouthful of dirt. I willed my expression to turn nonchalant as I stared at him with all the curiosity and bravery I could muster. I hated pulling a fake smile with him... which was funny enough because it happened more frequently than I cared to count. It seemed to work because his posture relaxed when he looked at me again this time.

That didn't mean he wasn't any less surprised though as he stared at me with an incredulous stare. But he slowly recoiled and let out a long sigh. "Do you think... I don't know... that she likes me?" he asked nervously. I'd never seen him like this. Was he feeling what I felt when I was around _him_ right now? About... Silentkit?

I swallowed again; another mouthful of dry, gross dirt. "I... well we never talk, so I don't know if she ever talks about you," I began. I instantly regretted saying that though because he seemingly deflated when I had said it, so I added quickly, "But you have a great chance, your an amazing cat after all. Anyone would be lucky to have your feelings."

As soon as I said that I regretted it instantly, but it was too late to snatch the words back. I shifted and cast my gaze away from him. I'd never felt this ashamed of myself. My neck fur prickled angrily as I chided with myself for even saying that. However, Timberkit nudged me playfully and I looked back at his warm gaze. He made it so hard to _not_ like him.

"You think so?" he asked with a light voice. Though I could tell we weren't talking about Silentkit anymore. My ears flushed with embarrassment and maybe a tad bit of anger. I fixed him with a hot glare as he added, "Would _anyone_ really be that lucky to have my affection?"

I continued to glare daggers at his handsome face, green eyes twinkling cheekily and all. My heart began to thump harder against my chest as I looked away. Why did I have to like someone like him anyways? Especially when he didn't return my feelings. "Come on. Surely you must have known..." I finally mumbled.

"I knew," he confirmed after the long silence, tensity hanging in the air around his words. "It wasn't that hard to tell. Your a great _friend_," he began again. That word stung more than he probably knew as he finished his sentence in, "I just don't see you that way. I think its cute that you like me, though."

His teasing wasn't helping. He pushed me gently with his shoulder. More electricity, more butterflies. I stared blankly at Silentkit before turned my head slowly towards Timberkit. "Sorry. I made everything all awkward now..." I sighed, before forcing a smile and pushing myself to my paws. "I'll talk to her about it."

"You will?" his anticipated and excited expression threw me into more painful, heart wrenching loops. Why couldn't he act like that about me? I nodded reluctantly at his question and his smile brightened, before it turned into a concerned frown. "You're alright with this?"

"Of course," I deadpanned. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I felt as if my eyes had been soaked in acid and were threatening an endless amount tears. My pelt ruffled at that and I turned sharply. But instead of heading towards the camp entrance, I veered off and slipped outside into the cold leaf-bare laden forest.

I huffed a cold breath of air, white billowing in front of my face. I quickly scrunched it up as I pulled further into the forest, then slumped against a tree. My heart felt betrayed. Everything felt as if it were working double time. As if every emotion swirling in my chest were amplified three times as much as it already was.

I didn't begin to cry right away. At first, I thought about how I was stupid enough to lead myself on. That I had encouraged those feelings. That _he_ had encouraged them. My bitter expression loosened as I shook my head at myself. To not know he'd been crushing on my _sister_, of all cats.

That was what hurt the most. They didn't even spend that much time together. It hurt like crazy. She was pretty, but wasn't I? I turned towards a frozen over stream. Slowly I dragged my paws towards the cold surface. Though I faltered as I closed the space and looked away quickly. What if I wasn't... what if I didn't like the image before me?

And at that, I felt hot liquid squeeze out of my pale blue eyes. I crouched down and buried my face into my paws. My tail waved behind me angrily as I regarded all of those memories I'd shared with Timberkit. But not only with him, with Silentkit as well when we were younger. Why was I thinking about this now... of all times, why now.

As if on cue, I remembered a specific memory that had been one of my most fondest of all. It had been scary; but it had been the happiest day of my life. Full of love and smiles. Full of panic and worry. But it was a memory of the first time I ever felt... close to my mother and sister.

* * *

_"And this, what is this?" squeaked the voice of Silentkit._

_Her pelt was ruffled from her previous tussle in the leaves with me. A few stray twigs clung to my pelt and hers as well. My mother brushed a few of them off of our pelt, as if it were something that happened naturally._

_Our father had scolded her for offering to take us out. But that didn't stop us from following after our mother on her morning walks. And as usual he would loosen up when she pleaded. It was clear he cared for her, but he was always strict with us._

_Everyone but my mom had escaped his barbed tongue, that was for sure. I just felt less special than her when it came to him. Then again, he had always made her feel less special. What with his pandering over Silentkit and Ashblossom I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. It wasn't theirs or my fault. That was what mom said anyways._

_Leaf-fall had just began, and the trees had brown and golden colors clinging to them. The air was crisp as I turned to look at what Silentkit had been talking about. Instantly I recalled what she was staring at; I was after all the oldest and the only one to have gone out in the forest with mother before. "That's ice!" I beamed._

_"That's right, Galaxykit," purred my mother. She smelled of milk; creamy and warm. It made everything else seem dull - even the cold wind that attempted to poke into my fluffy kitten pelt. Her praise was probably the best of all. It sent warmth through every inch of my body as I hopped after her._

_I heard a little_

_ooh echo from behind me as Silentkit hopped from one leaf to the next. She was alays like that. Interested in something, then distracted by another. Soon she was engfuled in her own game._

_I stumbled after my mother, completely forgetting my sister after a while as we continued on down the worn path. But apparently Silentkit was fixed on always getting into trouble when you took your eyes off her._

_Another ooh sounded from behind me, but this time it sounded more like a rush of air than a joyous proclamation. I turned to see Silentkit had stumbled, and rushed over to my sister worriedly. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly, attempting to help her up._

_But she pushed me away with a paw and huffed, "Fine, fine. I can pick myself up thanks very much," before she did just as she said she would. I smiled at her and laughed as she slipped again. Regretting that laugh immensely though was followed by my sister pulling me down and tackling me with a playful squeal._

_That led to an all out battle of fuzzy paws against fuzzy paws. At one point, I think I even had my foot stuck in her mouth. Leaves fluttered around us as we silently battled for the better ground. She let out a distraught noise and I pushed her away gently so I could scramble to my paws and get my bearings. And what I saw around me was shocking._

_We'd tumbled off of the worn path and mother was nowhere in sight. I felt panic seize me as I gazed around and sucked in a sharp, painful breath. The cold air filled my lungs. I ignored the sharp sensation in them as I wildly looked around for her familiar pelt. "Momma?"_

_Silentkit seemed to be panicking just as much as me. She pressed against me, and I did the same. To comfort her or myself, I couldn't tell. My face pulled and I put on a brave mask. I was scared, but I had to be strong for Silentkit. She was younger, and the more fragile one of us._

_Instead of panicking I turned to her and smiled. "Wait here, I'll go find mom. Maybe she's not that far off." My paws began to retreat, ignoring her pleading voice as she begged for me to stay._

_Though I didn't had to make the hard decision of leaving her. Because I heard large paws rushing through the forest towards me and my sister. I arched my spine instinctively and glared sharply at the bushes that threatened to part and reveal who was running at us. But the stance changed as my mother's distraught face exploded from the bushes. She let out a panicked gasp and flung herself at us._

_"Never, never ever do that again," she gasped. I could also detect a hint of a sob in her voice, but when she pulled away... Her expression was both pained and relieved. Despite that, it held all the traces of bravery that made me wish to bew like her when I grew up._

_She laughed lightly and pressed her muzzle to us again. "Never ever..." she began to repeat, then stopped herself and sighed, "I love you both too much."_

_I sniffled and stared up at her. "You'll never leave us either, right?"_

_She smiled warmly and licked the both of our heads to comfort us. It worked as I felt my heart beat calm. "Of course not, my little ones. We're a family after all. Family sticks together," she purred and nuzzled out heads once again before standing up. At the time she had sounded so sure of herself._

_I stared at her curiously as she stood more rigidly, more alert. She shifted from paw to paw and then gave me and Silentkit a quick smile. It was genuine though when she said, "I think we've had enough adventure for one day. Why don't we return back to camp?"_

_Me and Silentkit, having enough adventure as well, nodded in agreement. Not only were we frightened from that scary heart stopping moment, but we were also beginning to feel really cold. The thought of a warm nest and some milk didn't sound too bad..._

_And it wasn't bad at all. That night we had all slept soundly in the mossy nest after a good few laughs and dinner. We had joked about it and made light of the situation that had terrified us. My mother made more promises, cooing at both me and my sister. I felt whole in that moment. I felt happy._

* * *

I sniffled as I was pulled out of that memory. The tears still stung at me eyes as I sniffled once again. It was probably the worst, but best memory I had of her and Silentkit. When my family had actually... well, felt like a real family. It weighed my heart even more than it had before. But I didn't have time for another wave of sobs, because apparently Timberkit didn't know when to quit.

Paws crunched the snowy ground behind me. I turned with annoyance and decided not to wipe my face. My eyes opened to glare even more daggers, but I stopped short and my hurt expression was replaced by shock. For it wasn't Timberkit that was standing before me, but Silentkit.


End file.
